


The stars in your eyes

by lorenaag



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 'cause I miss them, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hangyul is a dumbass in love, I suck at titles, I'm obsessed with eyes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Seungwoo is a great leader, Song Hyeongjun/Son Dongpyo, Underage Kissing, a bit of, and stir the pot, mentioned - Freeform, mentioned Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk, minhee starts the mess, nothing explicit 'cause they're babies, only bad jokes really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenaag/pseuds/lorenaag
Summary: “I didn’t like it.” Hangyul said, making Hyeongjun stop after two steps and turn slowly. “You and Dongpyo. I didn’t like it.”Hyeongjun’s face showed a mix of feelings such as worry, surprise, and confusion. Hangyul grabbed his water bottle with more force.“Hyeongjun, why…” He took a deep breath. He turned to look into the younger’s eyes. “Why I didn’t like it?”





	The stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING! 
> 
> So! My very first X1 fic! :D 
> 
> I was extremely nervous while writing this, this story came to me in an impulse, and I just had to get it out of my system! xD  
I tried to make it very light, and I really enjoyed the final result. I hope you like it too! <3 
> 
> A huge thanks to my dear friend and beta, Pam! I love you, gurl! <3

The last few days felt like a crazy, absurd, but very beautiful dream. The final episode was an emotional roller-coaster to all of them, and now, finally, they were complete as a group. As X1. 

With all the moving, the room distribution and meetings with the management about the rules they need to follow in their dorm, the X1 members finally had some time to rest. Except, they were not. 

They decided to have a welcome party with only the eleven of them, so, after they convinced their manager to buy the adults beer, they ordered food - pizza and chicken feet, their already established combination thanks to Wooseok - and decided to chat a little on their leader Seungwoo’s room. 

"You know what, why don't we make this party a little more interesting?" Minhee said after a couple of hours. The boy was sitting on the floor, between Eunsang and Junho. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"_Oooh_, that's actually a great idea!" Seungyoun agreed, the man was already a bit tipsy. "It's a great way to get to know each other."

"We lived together for three months already." Seungwoo answered from the bed where he was laying down, and using Dongpyo as a pillow for the last half an hour. He clearly was tired but didn't have the heart to ask the members to let him sleep. 

"Yeah, but we weren't always on the same group as we are now." Minhee said, and grabbed a nearby empty water bottle. "We're doing this. Dongpyo, Seungwoo hyung, join the circle." Dongpyo and Seungwoo left the bed, the taller a bit reluctant, and sat between Hyeongjun and Eunsang. The eleven boys had to rearrange their positions so all of them fit together as a circle on Seungwoo's small room's floor.

"Dohyon is way too young to play this, though. He should go to sleep." Seungwoo said. 

"It's fine, we can ask him to impersonate a cute animal or talk about the last time he played at the park with his fellow baby friends." Yohan said, teasing the youngest of the group. They all agreed, also making fun of Dohyon, who just made a defeated face. 

"All right, let's do this." Minhee said, finally spinning the bottle. All of them went silent, just watching the object spin and finally stop in front of Yohan.

The X1’s center only smiled, and looked at Minhee who said "Truth or dare?" with a smile that could only mean that he was daring the oldest to say dare. 

"Truth." 

"Aww, come on!" Minhee complained.

"I will not accept a dare from you, Kang Minhee." Everybody laughed, and lowkey agreed. 

"Okay, so..." The members looked at Minhee expectantly. Yohan drank a bit more of his beer. "How many taekwondo players have you hooked up with?" There were some shocked laughter and some _Oooh_’s by the X1 members. "We're already on this level, huh." Wooseok commented, before drinking a small gulp of his beer.

Yohan laughed as well, seeming a bit embarrassed. "What do you mean by hook up, kissing or...?"

"Oh, the full course." Minhee answered, making the older members laugh in embarrassment and the younger ones cringe. 

"Full course, as if it was a buffet!?" Junho remarked, making a disgusted face. 

"Okay, so..." Yohan started. 

"Wait, are you really going to answer that?" Hangyul said, shocked. 

"Of course I will, I chose truth, I have to answer it." Yohan said, surprisingly unbothered by Minhee's question. "I've had three girlfriends that was players as well, so, yeah, I’ve gone full course with them." He answered, making all the other ten boys react in different ways. “But I’ve never done it outside a relationship.” Wooseok patted his back, Seungyoun whistled, Dohyon and Hyeongjun looked like they wanted to hide somewhere else.

Yohan calmly took the water bottle and spun it. The object stopped, pointing at Eunsang, who just smiled and said, "I also want truth.” 

Minhee let out a frustrated sigh, "You guys are no fun." 

"Relax Min, it's just the beginning of the game". Wooseok said, his eyes smaller than it already was due to the alcohol. 

"Fine. So, my cute Eunsang, tell us about your most embarrassed moment at school."

"Hmm... I think it was when my pants fell off during a soccer match in P.E on 6th grade. All the girls from my class were watching, and they couldn't look me in the eyes for weeks. Thank God I was wearing a nice pair of underpants."

"_Tsk_, your most embarrassed moment is fine; mine involved dirty toilet paper." Seungyoun said, making everyone cringe in embarrassment and disgust. "Okay, spin the bottle." Eunsang did, and it stopped in front of Wooseok.

"Truth."

"Come on, hyung!" Yohan pushed Wooseok slightly.

"Wooseokie, you should choose dare!" Seungyoun exclaimed.

"I'm choosing truth. I might be drunk, but not enough to do a dare. Hit me, Eunsang.”

"Is it true that you and Jinhyuk hyung dated while you were in UP10TION?" 

There were exclamations all over the room. Wooseok waited for them to calm down and answered, with a small smile on his face. "Well... We did fool around a few times, and I wouldn't call it dating, but we definitely went full course."

The X1 members went crazy. "What do you _mean_?!" "Jinhyuk hyung!" "Oh my God, I'm ruined _forever_!"

"It's not that serious, honestly, and we decided to stop _waaay_ before Produce. You're not ruined, Dohyon." Wooseok dealt with the topic easily, as if it wasn't something important. To his group mates, however, it seemed like a big deal.

"And how is he? You know, in bed." Seungyoun asked, gesticulating with his hand.

"We don't need to know about that!" "Please, _don't_." "My imagination is running." The maknae line complained all at the same time. Dohyon covered his ears.

"I'll tell you later." Wooseok winked at Seungyoun, and grabbed the bottle, already spinning. It stopped before Hangyul.

"Oh, Hangyul! Please choose truth." Wooseok said.

"Oh? Is there anything you need to know about me?" Hangyul replied, tilting his head, grinning. "I'm kind of scared, but curious, so, yeah, I choose truth." 

"Do you have someone you like?" Wooseok asked immediately.

The other members all laughed, calling Wooseok’s question stupid, and even childish, but the two members of the round were staring at each other with serious expressions. Wooseok looked like he only asked that question to confirm something, as if he already knew the answer. 

Hangyul suddenly became nervous. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and one cute boy’s stare specifically, he wanted to avoid.

"Well..." Everyone was curious to hear his answer, since the young man was one of the most discreet trainees regarding personal affairs. He always avoided the "forbidden" late night talks, when all the PDs were asleep and the cameras and microphones were turned off. Even Seungyoun, his closest friend, didn't know about Hangyul’s views and experiences on the romantic aspect. On the opposite side, everyone knew about Seungyoun's escapades.

"I think... I like someone, but I'm still... not sure." Hangyul met Hyeongjun's eyes for a second before looking at Wooseok again. No one expressed a distinct reaction, but Wooseok looked at him with an _I understand_ energy. “That’s all I'll say, y’all better stay silent, and you have the right to ask only one question." He grabbed the water bottle.

“On this round.” Yohan said, making the tension break a little bit. 

Hangyul spun the plastic bottle, and it pointed to Minhee. "Come on, this bottle is messed up! A full circle?!” Seungyoun complained.

"Okay, I'll not chicken out just like you hyungs, I'll say dare." Minhee hit the floor with his hand, expressing his confidence.

"Minhee, I dare you..." Hangyul faked suspense. He looked at Seungwoo, who apparently has sobered up in concern for the teenagers amongst them. Hangyul wondered what kind of spin the bottle game the oldest member of the group has gotten himself into before. 

He knew that Seungwoo wouldn’t forgive him if he asked Minhee to do something extreme, so he went for something himself was meant to do a few minutes ago. "I dare you to go to kitchen and bring me another beer." 

Everyone laughed; Minhee rolled up his eyes, but got up anyways. "Can I drink a bit?" 

"Don't you even dare." Wooseok and Seungwoo said at the same time. Minhee went to the kitchen with quick steps. 

"This is actually a great dare, you should have asked him to bring one to the rest of us too." Yohan commented, showing his empty bottle. 

Minhee came back with Hangyul's beer, and even brought the bottle opener. Hangyul received it, sending him a kiss, and opened the bottle, immediately taking a gulp.

Minhee sat back, and spun the empty water bottle again; this time, it stopped before Dongpyo. 

"So, Pyo, what's gonna be?" 

"Dare." He said with confidence. 

"Oh Lord, I'll not enjoy this..." Seungwoo sighed. Eunsang patted his back friendly. 

"Son Dongpyo, I dare you to spin the bottle again and French kiss the person that it indicates." Minhee said without hesitation. Seungwoo let out a groan. Eunsang, Junho and Yohan let out exasperated gasps. Hyeongjun’s eyes and mouth were open agape, and Dohyon let out a high pitched scream. Hangyul, Wooseok and Seungyoun laughed, the latter said "I knew he would be the one brave enough to ask something like this in this game."

"I wonder if Dongpyo is brave enough." Junho replied.

"Of course he is, it's not the first time we do something like this." Minhee said, looking at Dongpyo, who still hasn't answered or spun the water bottle.

"What? What do you mean?" Seungwoo asked, looking at Dongpyo with a shocked look on his face.

"We played French kiss spin the bottle while rehearsing for Pretty Girl." Minhee answered. Gasps and screams were heard. "We didn't play at the training hall, obviously; we did it at Hyeongjun's house, when we slept there after we went to Starship for rehearsal.” All eyes were now in Hyeongjun, who got red instantly. 

“We didn’t do anything else besides kissing, you don’t have to look at us like that, hyung.” he said, making eye contact with Seungwoo. 

"Well... Considering that they are all almost at the same age-wait, does that mean you three have kissed each other?!" Seungyoun asked, making the other members widen their eyes and look at the three. 

"I kissed Minhee and Wonjin, and Hyeongjun also kissed Wonjin, twice, and Jungmo." Dongpyo answered, unbothered by the fact that he just shared that he has made out with a fellow group member before.

“I kissed Jungmo too.” Minhee replied normally, playing with the empty water bottle. 

"What about Jinwoo?" Eunsang asked. 

"Oh my God, who kissed Jinwoo?!" Wooseok asked with a high pitched voice. His hands were on his head as he couldn't believe that the all-so-cute members of the Pretty Girl team has done something like this. It wasn't that serious, like Seungyoun commented, they were all teenagers - Jungmo wasn’t, but he was only like a year or two older than them -, but it was still pretty shocking to imagine them exchanging kisses like this. 

"Jinwoo wasn't there at the time, he didn't kiss anyone." Hyeongjun answered, and Wooseok let out a loud relieved sigh. 

"Come on, Dongpyo! Spin the bottle!" Minhee said, motioning the object to the other boy. "Or are you also going to chicken out?"

"I won't." He finally spun it. There were some tension, especially by the adults members’ side. All of them considered Dongpyo their younger cute brother, and the idea of kissing him was terrifying. Especially to Seungwoo. 

The bottle finally stopped. The chosen one was no other than Hyeongjun, who was sitting right next to Dongpyo. Both boys stared at each other and got red from embarrassment immediately. Seungwoo let out a relieved sigh "Oh, thank God..." 

They all started to make remarks, saying that they should kiss soon, it was a dare after all, and no one was ever going to talk about it, "There's no cameras around, guys." Junho said. 

The only person that suddenly got silent was Hangyul. He could only watch the scene that was happening right in front of him. His heart started beating fast on his chest, nervousness running through his body. Seungyoun side glanced at his friend, wondering why he wasn't participating on the teasing, but didn't say anything. 

Hangyul could only stare. 

He saw Dongpyo turning on the floor, and asking Hyeongjun if it was okay, the other boy answering with a nod. He wasn't even hearing what the members were saying, all he could see was Hyeongjun and Dongpyo coming closer to each other, the older boy’s hand touching Hyeongjun's face, moving to his nape, their eyes closing, their mouths connecting and the clear indication of their tongues touching. Their kiss must have lasted about ten seconds or less, but to Hangyul, it was ten hours. Ten days. 

Some members clapped, others whistled. Dohyon had his hands on his eyes, shaking his head. Wooseok commented "Okay, that was weird." and even Yohan, who usually cringe at stuff like that, said "What a kiss!", clapping. Dongpyo and Hyeongjun were red as tomatoes. 

Hangyul drank more than a half of his beer. 

"All right, that's enough, let's go sleep before there's naked people over here." Seungwoo said, getting up from the floor, and motioning for the others to do the same.

“What kind of spin the bottle game have you played, hyung?” Seungyoun asked, with a suggestive glint on his eyes. 

“Let’s go _sleep_.” the oldest answered, looking pointedly at the younger, who just laughed.

"Are you okay?" Wooseok asked Hangyul with a whisper when they got up from the floor. The younger couldn't answer his friend verbally, so he just gave him a fake smile and shook his head yes. 

"I need to sleep, I drank too much, that's all." He could sense that Wooseok didn't believe in him, perceptive as he was, and he was sure that the topic would surface again. 

\--- 

“Are you okay?” Seungyoun asked as soon as they entered their room and closed the door. “You didn’t look well during the game, what happened?” The oldest sat on the desk chair while Hangyul laid down on his bed, sighing. 

“It’s the second time someone asks me this. Nothing happened, I’m fine.” He stared at the ceiling. 

In fact, a lot of things has happened on his life recently. He finally debuted after his second survival program, he was already living with the people he was going to work with for the next five years, his dream of performing for his own fans was coming closer quickly, and, apparently, he had a crush on a younger boy. His group mate, nonetheless. _Song Hyeongjun_. 

“Hangyul.”

The prettiest, cutest, funniest, most caring, most talented person he’s ever met. He couldn’t stop thinking about his eyes, his smile, his eyes when he smiles, his voice, his cute accent, his cuteness in general, his boyish attempts at being sexy, his desire to learn, his competence and stoicness while learning a new choreography, his concentration while recording on the studio. The boy has so much to grow still, and Hangyul couldn’t help but think that he already was so proud of him. 

Then he thought: _he’s too young._

Well, not exactly, he was only three years younger than him, it’s not that long, but Hangyul’s mature side warned him about the other’s age, making him doubt and suppress his feelings. Hyeongjun would probably want someone closer to his age. Dongpyo would be the perfect candidate, since they already even _kissed, _\- Hangyul’s insides churned again - the first awkward point was gone. Minhee was bold enough to make a move too. Eunsang? Maybe not, but who knew at this point. 

“Hangyul!” 

Or Minkyu, how could he forget about Minkyu?! Even though they were working apart after the program’s ending, they were so close during Produce time, there was definitely something going on between them, maybe they even also had kissed each oth- 

“Lee Hangyul!” Seungyoun almost shouted, making Hangyul sit on his bed suddenly, looking at his friend with his eyes wide open. “GOD, I’ve been talking to you for the past decade, are you even listening?!”. Hangyul was so deep on his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Seungyoun talking to him. “I said, do you want to take a shower first, or can I go? I think I’ve heard someone coming out of the bathroom.” 

“You can go, I’m going to grab something to drink on the kitchen.” Hangyul said, getting up from his bed. He needed water. And air. 

“You’re going to drink more? Really?” Seungyoun asked, already holding his towel and shower supplies.

“No, I just need water.” He left the room, not even looking at the other. 

\---

Hangyul stopped by the kitchen’s entrance, his heart speeding. Hyeongjun was in front of the microwave, waiting for his late night snack to get ready. Hyeongjun turned, looking into Hangyul’s eyes and sending him a tiny smile, acknowledging his presence. Hangyul didn’t answer and walked to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water from inside, finishing almost half of it in a single gulp. 

As he stood back to back to Hyeongjun, the pain on his chest only grew heavier. Flashes of Hyeongjun and Dongpyo kissing were crossing through his mind, making even his stomach burn. The microwave stopped working, and, with no apparent rush, Hyeongjun took a pair of chopsticks from the cabinet’s drawer, opened the cup ramen and started walking to go back to his room. 

“I didn’t like it.” Hangyul said, making Hyeongjun stop after two steps and turn slowly. “You and Dongpyo. I didn’t like it.” 

Hyeongjun’s face showed a mix of feelings such as worry, surprise, and confusion. Hangyul grabbed his water bottle with more force. 

“Hyeongjun, why…” He took a deep breath. He turned to look into the younger’s eyes. “Why I didn’t like it?” 

Both young men stared at each other for what it felt like ages, until Hyeongjun lowered his stare with a sigh. 

“Hyung, I…” 

Unable to control his feelings any longer, Hangyul dropped the water bottle on the floor, and walked to the younger with determined steps, startling Hyeongjun. Closing his eyes, he grabbed Hyeongjun’s puffy cheeks and kissed him fully on the lips. The younger hesitated for a moment, widening his eyes, and started to kiss him back a second later, putting his ramen on the cupboard next to them, moving his hands to Hangyul’s nape. 

They kissed slowly, only moving lips, and Hangyul felt his whole body tingle. It was, by far, one of the most innocent kisses he has ever shared with someone, but it was already one of his favorites. Tilting his head to the right, Hangyul moved his hands from Hyeongjun’s face to his back, moving as slowly as he could. Hyeongjun sighed, and grabbed Hangyul’s hair. He opened his mouth as a permission for the older to deepen their kiss, which he did, gladly. 

Their tongues moved slowly, making their breaths falter; Hangyul hugged Hyeongjun even more tightly. They separated for a moment to catch a breath, only to lock their lips once again. Hangyul pushed Hyeongjun slowly until his back hit the cupboard next to the sink, and kissed him even deeper. He could feel every breath, every heartbeat of the other, and Hangyul’s heart was beating so crazily that he was sure that Hyeongjun could feel it too. 

After a few minutes of making out, they finally separated, and looked into each other’s eyes. Hyeongjun’s eyes were twinkling. Hangyul wanted to stay in that place forever, but the pieces of insecurity that he felt on the last days were slowly taking over his being, making him break their gazing, and step back, sighing. 

“Hyung…”

“I’m sorry Hyeongjun, I shouldn’t have done that.” He said, trying hard not to look at Hyeongjun and giving another step back, he was sure that he would kiss the other again if he looked into his eyes one more time. “It was too impulsive, I…”

“No, it’s okay, I... enjoyed it.” Hyeongjun tried to come closer to him. Hangyul asked him to stop, motioning with his hand. 

Hyeongjun grabbed his hand, making the older look at him. Hangyul looked into the eyes he loved so much, and regret replaced all the great and exciting feelings he felt only a couple of minutes before. 

He shouldn’t have kissed him. He only made it worse. His feelings were a mess. 

“Can we please talk about this? If not now, tomorrow?” Hangyul couldn’t answer. “Please?” The younger insisted. “Let’s sleep this through, and talk tomorrow… Please.” Hangyul nodded faintly, letting his hand go. 

  
“Okay, tomorrow. I’m sorry, Hyeongjun.” He said, and left the kitchen with quick steps. 

He didn’t sleep a second that night. 

\---

“And that’s a wrap for this morning, guys!” Their choreographer said, clapping. The X1 members all let out relieved and tired groans and screams. They’ve been rehearsing the choreography of their debut song non-stop since 7 am, and now they finally would have a break. “Lunch it’s been served at the cafeteria, let’s go!” The man started leading the members to door. 

“Hangyul hyung, would you mind helping me with some steps before the afternoon rehearsal? It won’t be long, I promise.” Hyeongjun asked, he had a determined look, making Hangyul understand what was the actual reason he was asking him to stay behind. He didn’t feel ready to confront the other yet, but he knew that Hyeongjun deserved a talk after their kiss, and he did promised they would talk. 

“Sure. You can go ahead, guys.” Hangyul said to the other members, who left one by one. Seungwoo was the last one, and he gave Hangyul one last pointed look before going out and closing the door. 

Hyeongjun moved past Hangyul, and locked it, surprising the latter. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“I don’t want to be interrupted by the staff.” Hyeongjun crossed his arms, and asked directly “Why did you kiss me yesterday?”.

Hangyul gulped. He wasn’t expecting the other to be that direct. 

He actually had thought a lot about the answer of this question the previous night, and he finally came to the most obvious conclusion he could: yes, he was indeed in love with Hyeongjun, but the kiss was an impulsive, alcohol plus jealousy driven act. He didn’t like at all seeing Hyeongjun kissing Dongpyo, and all the suppressed feelings he tried so hard to ignore, came to a boiling point. He actually didn’t regret kissing him, but he felt ashamed at himself for doing it without any explanation and leaving the way he did. 

Hangyul sighed, lowering his head. 

“Hyeongjun, I…” He moved his hand to his hair, messing even more the already messy and sweaty locks, and finally looked at the boy’s eyes. “I did what I did because I’m in love with you.” He could see how Hyeongjun’s eyes widened, but the other didn’t say anything, his arms still crossed. “I am. I don’t know how this have happened, but it did. I wanted to tell you sooner, but yesterday I was just so confused, and frustrated, and…” _Jealous._

Another sigh. 

“I just couldn’t hold it back anymore. I… I never liked another guy that is younger than me before, and I already have this _I look old_ complex and my feelings were so mixed, so messed up, ever since the concept evaluation, that I… I…” he looked at the other, who was just staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. “And then, I saw you and Dongpyo, and I just couldn’t hold it back anymore. I’m so sorry.” He finished, lowering his head.

Hyeongjun suddenly moved fast, walking the same determined way Hangyul did before they kissed, but instead of locking their lips, Hyeongjun put his arms around Hangyul, holding him on a tight hug.

“I’m in love with you too.” He said right into Hangyul’s ear. Hangyul couldn’t move. Couldn’t _think_. Was the boy serious? It couldn't be, this couldn't be true. Maybe his tiredness was so strong that he was already hallucinating. 

Hyeongjun let him go, stepping back to look into his eyes. “I’m in love with you ever since the first day in Produce. I thought it was admiration back then, but as I got to know you better, I could see that it was more than that, it is more than just a crush, I really am in love.” The younger smiled slowly. 

“But…” Hangyul started, still starstruck. “I always thought you liked Minkyu.” 

“Minkyu actually helped me a lot to understand my feelings, and I do like him, but only as a brother. I never looked at him like the way I look at you.” Hangyul was still in shock. 

“Would you like to be my boyfriend, Lee Hangyul?” 

A strangled laugh left Hangyul’s lips, and he said lowly “That’s not fair, I should be the one asking that.” They laughed shyly. 

“Of course I do.” Hangyul answered, and Hyeongjun gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever seen. “But, you know it won’t be easy, and maybe even…” 

“Hangyul hyung…” Hyeongjun interrupted, grabbing Hangyul’s thumb*, his voice turning into a whisper. “I know it will be hard, and I know it can maybe also not be forever.” They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. “It can’t be forever for a lot of reasons we both know, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the _now. _I want to enjoy every single moment we spent together. As friends, as group mates and especially as a couple.” 

Hangyul couldn’t help but admire the realistic view the boy, no, the _man _in front of him had about their relationship. They both knew that it was very hard to maintain a relationship in their field of business, especially as a gay couple, and even though they were already talking about a potential break up as soon as they decided to date, Hangyul wasn’t sad or disappointed. He liked _real_, and even though it could be hurtful, he didn’t need to sugar coat their lives. They already had to do that in front of their fans, they didn’t need to do it in front of each other too. 

“When did you become so mature?”

Hyeongjun laughed, letting go of his hand to hug him again, putting his arms around his neck. 

“I am mature, even though I don’t always look like it. Don’t underestimate the Class X leader.” 

“Yeah, but you’re not even an adult yet, leader.” Hangyul answered, putting his arms around Hyeongjun’s waist. “Talking about that, you know we can’t do anything besides kissing and hugging until you’re legal, right? I won’t be that kind of guy.” 

Hyeongjun laughed out loud, throwing his head back. 

“I know that!” 

“I mean it! You’re still eighteen, and -” 

“I’ll be nineteen soon.” 

“Still a minor! I’ll control myself, I promise.” 

“Okay, thanks for controlling yourself.” Hyeongjun was still laughing a little, a joyful glint on his eyes. “So that means you’ve already done it?” 

“What?” 

“You know…” Hyeongjun got shy, his ears became red, and he avoided Hangyul’s eyes for a moment, playing with the buttons of his white shirt. “_It."_

“Oh.” It was Hangyul’s turn to get embarrassed. “Yes, I did it, but… but I’ve never done it with another guy, though…” 

They got silent, just staring at each other. A lot of images formed on Hangyul’s head, and he fought very hard against them. He shook his head.

“Let’s… Let’s change the topic, shall we?” Hangyul really needed to learn how to control himself and shut up his mind. 

Hyeongjun nodded, smiling once again. 

“Your smile is really beautiful.” Hangyul blurted. 

Hyeongjun got shy again but recovered fast, nuzzling his nose on Hangyul’s, saying “Yours too…” in a low and sweet voice. Their eyes closed slowly, their smiles on their lips until they met softly. The couple melted on their kiss, moving without rush, only feeling each other. They forgot about everything, focusing on themselves on that place, on that moment, on that feeling. 

Until Hangyul’s cell phone rang. Time to go back to reality. 

\---

“Hey, guys…” Hangyul started, hesitating. He exchanged glances with his boyfriend after he could grab everyone’s attention. He and Hyeongjun decided to tell the rest of the group about their relationship as soon as they got home that day. 

Seungwoo backed them up during lunchtime on their lateness to leave the dance studio, saying to their manager that both of them were just closing up a few points that Hyeongjun was still struggling with. Their leader also asked their manager to give them privacy, saying that it would help them concentrate. It was actually Seungwoo’s call that interrupted them, asking them to come back soon, or there wouldn’t be any food left.

Hangyul never felt more grateful towards the other guy before. 

“Hyeongjun and I need to tell you something.” The young couple sat together on the floor. 

They were finally alone in their dorm, the eleven of them were all gathered at their living room. They watched their senior Ong Seongwu’s drama together, and, after the episode ended, they stayed on the room, resting after the tiring day they had. 

“Why do you look so nervous?” Seungyoun asked, laughing a little. They didn’t answer.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Wooseok said out loud grabbing everybody’s attention by sitting up straight from the cushion he was sitting on the floor next to Dongpyo and Seungyoun’s legs, who was sitting on the couch. “Are you going to tell us that you’ve finally confessed your feelings to each other and now you’re dating?” 

Everybody was now looking expectantly at both of them after Wooseok’s blunt - and a bit over dramatic - statement.

“Y-yes.” They said at the same time, hesitating. Hangyul gathered up his courage, and continued. “We’ve confessed our feelings to each other, and now we’re dating. We wanted to tell you as soon as possible.” 

The silence that followed could be felt in the air. The X1 members exchanged looks for what it felt like eternity, until a loud “DAMN IT!” cut out the tension. 

Seungyoun screamed, startling everyone except Seungwoo, who was raising his arms in an apparent celebration, and Wooseok, who started to hit the floor, complaining. 

_What’s going on? _Hangyul thought, confusion and amusement being shared all over the room. 

“I won!” Seungwoo got up from the chair he was sitting, moving to high five the very confused couple, and pointing to Seungyoun and Wooseok’s direction. 

“What? What’s going on?” Dongpyo asked, voicing everybody’s thoughts. 

“We bet on how long it would take for them to start dating after their kiss on the kitchen last night.” Seungwoo said. “ I said that they would do it on the next day, Wooseok said that it would take three days, and Seungyoun had the _audacity_ to say a week!? And now, I won!” The oldest of the group laughed, mocking the losers of the bet. 

Everyone else but the couple laughed, still a bit shocked with the three oldest member’s action. Seungyoun still tried to argue. 

“I just couldn’t imagine that Hangyul would have the courage to do it that fast!” 

_Hold on a second._

“Wait, you guys know about the kiss?” Hangyul asked, still not believing that all of this was happening. “And what do you mean by _couldn’t imagine Hangyul doing it so fast,_ Cho Seungyoun?” 

“Everyone knows about the kiss.” Wooseok commented. 

“I saw you, so, obviously, I had to tell everyone about it.” Minhee said. The couple groaned, avoiding their member’s stares. “But we didn’t know about the bet, you should have included us!” 

“Yeah, I feel betrayed.” Yohan replied. 

“Sorry, too many people, too bothersome.” Seungyoun said. “I can’t believe I lost it, damn it.” 

“Honestly, one week?! After the kiss Minhee described?” Their leader replied. 

“Yeah, it was a grand make out session.” Minhee confirmed. 

“Hyung, don’t say that!” Hyeongjun complained in embarrassment. 

“And what did you won, dad?” Dongpyo asked. 

“Oh, they have to cook for me for an entire week.” 

“What? You bet our relationship in order to win food?” Hangyul asked, exasperated. 

“We couldn’t bet with money, that’s awful.” Seungyoun answered. 

“Anyways, let’s speak seriously now.” Their leader started, sitting at the couch’s armrest, next to Eunsang. His arm moved to rest on the boy’s shoulders, as if it was a reflex. “We’re happy for you, and, of course, we all support you.” His voice turned serious, but was still soft. “But, speaking as a friend, and as the group’s leader, I want you to be aware that it won’t be easy. We’ve got your backs for everything you may need, being like having some moments alone, or disguise fan service so you can touch each other freely, but to have a relationship in this world is not easy when you’re straight, imagine when you’re not. I’m sure you know that, especially you, Hangyul.” Hangyul felt his throat go dry. He grabbed Hyeongjun’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Seungwoo continued talking, this time turning to the other members of the group. “And this applies to everyone. You can be straight, bi, or gay, it doesn’t matter in here, when it’s just us, and it shouldn’t also matter to the outside world, but it does. Unfortunately. I believe Seungyoun and Wooseok can also confirm what I’m saying, right?” The mentioned boys nodded their heads, a vague look on their faces. 

Seungwoo hugged Eunsang closer, shaking the younger a little bit. “But! That doesn’t mean we can’t have fun, you know? It’s just the harsh reality we live in.” He stopped, his face going blank. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation within days of our group’s activities.” His eyes reflected pure shock. Hangyul was sure that he was trying to change the tension that the serious topic has brought. “We’re not having the sex talk today, though!” He widened his eyes in terror, breaking the worried mood and making the other ten members laugh. 

“Oh come on, hyung! Teach us all your secrets!” Seungyoun teased him, moving his glasses and crossing his legs in a pretended interest. 

“No, this will be your job.” He then made a thoughtful face, as if he realized what he had said as soon as he did. “Wait. No! Don’t ask him anything! Come to me or to Wooseok. Now back to the couple.” 

“_Hey!_” 

They all laughed again. Hangyul felt his heart getting lighter. 

“Don’t worry guys, we’re here for you.” Their leader gave them a reassuring smile that reflected in all the other’s faces. 

“Thanks, hyung. Thanks, everyone.” Hyeongjun said, his voice already exposing his teary face. They all laughed lowly, teasing the younger for always being a cry baby. 

“Oh, another thing. We’ll all have to actually increase our fanservice power to disguise the actual gay couple in the group. We all will have to be gay couples!” Seungyoun said like he was actually planning his next world’s domination attempt. 

“It’s not like we don’t do that already…” Dongpyo commented, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t do it.” Dohyon replied. 

“You just don’t know how to do it yet, you’ll learn eventually.” Seungyoun said.

“We should find Dohyon a boyfriend, then.” Yohan said, teasing, looking at the others as if he was searching for the perfect candidate. 

“What?!” Dohyon asked, his voice failing, making the others laugh. 

“Oh, but Hangyul and Hyeongjun are not available anymore…” Seungwoo said with a fake sad voice. The mentioned couple raised their connected hands with a regretful, but playful look on their faces. 

“Easy, we ask Dongpyo to kiss him!” Junho said. “The boyfriend will appear on the next day!” 

Dongpyo got up from the floor, moving from Wooseok’s embrace, and started walking towards Dohyon, who flinched away with a high pitched scream. They all laughed out loud, and Dongpyo got back to his place, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Ah, Junho… Please don’t mention this…” Hangyul said, putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Hangyul hyung… I didn’t know…” Dongpyo said, playfulness and mocking gone from his face. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” He answered the younger with a smile, reassuring him. He raise up his head from Hyeongjun’s shoulder suddenly, and said with a fake threatening tone. “I want to catch Wonjin though, you mentioned that they kissed twice, huh?” He continued, looking accusingly at his boyfriend, who gave him a light slap on his thigh. 

“Hyung, it was a game, and we weren’t even together…” Hyeongjun answered, his eyes wide with surprise.

“I know babe, I’m just messing with you.” Hangyul answered laughing, and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“My God, we’ll really have to get used to this, huh.” Junho commented, watching the couple. 

“By the way, Hyeongjun, who’s the best kisser amongst Wonjin, Dongpyo and Hangyul hyung?” Minhee asked. 

Hyeongjun answered without hesitation:

“Oh, Hangyul hyung, definitely.” Hangyul smiled shyly while teasing whistles and screams were heard all over the room. Hyeongjun kissed Hangyul’s hand that was linked to his. Hangyul’s whole body tingled with his answer and cute gesture. 

“What about you, Minhee? Who’s the best kisser, Dongpyo or Jungmo?” Yohan asked suddenly. The younger didn’t even flinch, and answered “Dongpyo, for sure!” with a playful smile. Once again, whistles were heard, and Minhee winked at the boy. 

Dongpyo had a contempt look on his face, and answered “Just so you know, you were so bad that I don’t even remember it anymore.” They all reacted at Dongpyo’s retort, but it didn’t affect the other. 

“It’s okay, we can always kiss again.” He said, flipping his hair. 

“No, thanks.” Dongpyo said, moving closer to Wooseok as if seeking for protection. 

“Just do it, then we’ll find Minhee’s boyfriend.” Eunsang commented. He was leaning on their leader, already looking sleepy. 

“What is this, I’m not a matchmaker!” the teenager complained. Wooseok motioned towards him with a kissy face, making the younger move away, flinching and screaming. The whole room laughed. Hangyul’s heart was flying. 

“Let’s go sleep, everyone, it’s late.” Wooseok’s said, getting up from the floor. “Eunsang and Dohyon are almost on dream land already, and tomorrow our fight continues.” 

They all got up from their places, and went to their rooms. Hangyul and Hyeongjun exchanged smiles, they were happy that their friends accepted their relationship and promised to help them get through it. Once again Hangyul felt that he was very lucky to have met such a great group of people. The young couple was also getting up from the floor to go sleep, when Seungyoun approached him with a smile that Hangyul felt instantly that the older was going to say something that would made him roll his eyes. 

“So, are we changing rooms or what?” He moved his eyebrows suggestively. 

“No, we’re not, everything will stay the same, hyung.” Hangyul sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I knew you’re going to say that.” 

“Hey, I was just trying to help!” The other replied. “I’m really happy for you, honestly. I’ve already been in this place, and I know what it’s like.” He smiled softly at both of them. “You’ll be fine.” He winked, and went to the room he shared with Hangyul. 

“So, that went well, huh.” Hyeongjun said after Hangyul followed him until his and Eunsang’s room’s door.

“Yeah…” Hangyul answered. “I was so nervous, though…” He laughed, and Hyeongjun agreed, nodding his head. 

“But I knew that they would accept, and as Seungwoo hyung has said, we’re in this together.” He moved the hand that wasn’t holding Hyeongjun’s and caress the younger’s cheek. Hyeongjun smiled softly.

“Good night, Hangyul...” The younger whispered. Hangyul smiled for the nth time that day. “I hope you have nice dreams.” 

“Good night…” The older also whispered, and moved their linked hands to his mouth, kissing his boyfriend’s hand just like Hyeongjun has done before. “I will dream of you.” 

They stared at each other, getting lost in their eyes. Hangyul’s heart was beating fast as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s lips softly, giving them small pecks. They said good night again, and Hyeongjun entered his room and Hangyul got back to his. 

His dreams were filled with Hyeongjun all night long that day.

_The end. _

_\--- _

* inspired by this: 

_ _


End file.
